1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector used in the data communication and the telecommunication, more particularly, relates to a connector in which an elastic locking member is displaced to release an interlock between the connector and an adapter by moving a boot backward, and relates to a connector assembly having the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in various network communication terminals, such as a computer, a router, a server, an exchanger, etc, a user terminal is electrically coupled to an external cable by inserting a plug connector into a receptacle connector, for example, fixed in a wall. Particularly, in an optical fiber communication, it is necessary to use an fiber optic connector to couple, distribute or switch optical fibers.
FIG. 15 shows an illustrative perspective view of a conventional fiber optic connector 400 capable of coupling an optical cable 300 to an adapter 200 shown in FIGS. 4-6. The fiber optic connector 400 comprises a connector body 401 and a relief boot 402 fixed on one end of the connector body 401 to protect the optical cable 300. The optical cable 300 passes through the relief boot 402 and is inserted into the connector body 401. A ferrule 301 for the optical fiber of the optical cable 300 is exposed out of the other end of the connector body 401. The connector body 401 comprises a housing 403 and a locking mechanism fixed on the housing 403. The locking mechanism comprises an elastic slanting arm 404 extending from the housing 403 in a slope angle of a with respect to the housing 403 and locking protrusions 405 protruded from both sides of the slanting arm 404. Please refer to
FIG. 6 and FIG. 16, the adapter 200 has a box-shape and comprises a receiving portion 202 for receiving the connector body 401 therein, a splicing portion for splicing the ferrule 301 for the optical fiber of the optical cable 300, and a locking groove 201 formed in a wall of the receiving portion 202. Referring to FIG. 15, when the fiber optic connector 400 is inserted into the adapter 200, the connector body 401 is received in the receiving portion 202, the ferrule 301 is inserted into the splicing portion 203 to splice with a ferrule of another optical fiber inserted in the splicing portion 203, the locking protrusions 405 is fitted in the locking grooves 201, and an end of the slanting arm 404 is exposed outside the adapter 200. In this way, the locking protrusions 405 are locked in the locking grooves 201 so that the whole fiber optic connector 400 cannot be directly pulled out of the adapter 200.
When it needs to separate the fiber optic connector 400 from the adapter 200, an operator presses the end of the slanting arm 404 of the locking mechanism so that the end of the slanting arm 404 moves toward the outside of the housing 403 to drive the locking protrusions 405 separate from the locking grooves 201 and then the fiber optic connector 400 can be pulled out of the adapter 200.
In the above fiber optic connector 400, a reliable interlock between the fiber optic connector 400 and the adapter 200 is achieved by the elastic locking member. If it needs to maintain, check or reconstruct the fiber optic connector 400, then an operator may press the slanting arm 404 from sides of the fiber optic connector 400 to release the interlock between the fiber optic connector 400 and the adapter 200. Accordingly, an enough operation space must be left in advance on an assemble panel (not shown) for mounting the adapter 200 to ensure that the operator can easily press the slanting arm 404. Thereby, the conventional fiber optic connector 400 needs occupying a relatively larger space, and a space between adjacent adapters 200 on the assemble panel cannot be reduced, as a result, the adapters 200 cannot be arranged on the assemble panel in a high density.